Zoomania
Zoomania (Originaltitel: Zootopia) ist ein im März 2016 erschienener Computeranimationsfilm der Walt Disney Animation Studios. Er wurde von Byron Howard, Co-Direktor von Rapunzel - Neu verföhnt und Bolt - Ein Hund für alle Fälle, Jared Bush (Penn Zero -Teilzeitheld) und Clark Spencer (Bolt - Ein Hund für alle Fälle und Ralph reichts) produziert und ist der 55. Animationsfilm in der Meisterwerk-Reihe. Details zu Zoomania Der Film wurde von der Kritik und der Öffentlichkeit viel für die Animation, die Stimmen, die Charaktere, den Humor, das Drehbuch und die Themen über Diskriminierung und soziale Stereotype gelobt. Der Film war auch ein enormer Kassenerfolg, der weltweit über eine Milliarden Dollar bei einem Budget von 150 Millionen Dollar einbrachte. Es ist der zweit erfolgreichste Film der Walt Disney Animation Studios. Zoomania erschien am 14. Juli 2016 auf DVD, Blu-ray und 3D-Blu-ray. Handlung thumb|left|Judy verteilt Strafzettel.|250px In einer von anthropomorphen Säugetieren bewohnten Welt lebt Judy Hopps, eine Häsin aus Bunnyburrow, die sich ihren Kindheitstraum erfüllen will, der erste Hase bei der Polizei in Zoomania zu werden. Obwohl sie die beste ihres Jahrgangs war, bekommt sie von Chief Bogo nur Aufgaben, wie das Kontrollieren von parkenden Autos. Während einer ihrer Schichten trifft sie Nick Wilde und Finnick, die zusammen krumme Dinge veranstalten. Die beiden versuchen Eis zu bekommen, wobei sich Finnick als kleiner Elefant verkleidet hat. Judy hilft ihnen, so dass sie ihnen ein Eis ausgibt. Später stellt sich heraus, dass diese das Eis schmelzen, in ihrem Auto transportieren und zu kleineren Eis-Portionen machen, die sie verkaufen. Sie sammeln sogar die Stiele ein und verkaufen diese. thumb|250px|Herzog von Pitzbühl flieht. Während einer anderen Schicht trifft Judy auf Herzog von Pitzbühl, ein Dieb, der einen Floristen beklaut. Sie nimmt die Verfolgung auf, wird jedoch später von Chief Bogo getadelt, da sie ihren Posten verlassen hat. Als sie im Zoomania Police Department ankommt, trifft sie dort auf Mrs. Otterton, die verzweifelt einen Polizisten sucht, der ihren Mann sucht, welcher verschwunden ist. Judy meldet sich freiwillig, was Chief Bogo nur aufgrund des Erscheinens von Bellwether genehmigt. So bekommt Judy 48 Stunden Zeit den Fall aufzuklären. Ansonsten müsse sie die Polizei verlassen. thumb|left|250px|Judy trickst Nick aus. Judy zwingt Nick dazu ihm zu helfen, indem sie ihn erpresst. Zusammen suchen sie die Limousine, in der Mr. Otterton zuletzt gesehen wurde. Dort werden sie jedoch von Leuten von Mr. Big, der Boss der Bösewichte, aufgefunden, die ihn zu diesem bringen. Dort erfahren sie, dass Mr. Otterton seinen Chauffeur Mr. Manchas angegriffen hat und dass er sagte, dass die „Könige der Nacht“ dafür verantwortlich seien. Kurz danach besuchen die beiden Manchas, der selber austickt und die beiden angreift. Judy ruft Verstärkung, aber als Chief Bogo und sein Gefolge auftauchen, ist Mr. Manchas nicht mehr aufzufinden. Bogo möchte Judy aus dem Dienst werfen, jedoch verteidigt Nick sie und weist darauf hin, dass sie noch zehn Stunden haben, um den Fall zu lösen. Als die beiden die Gruppe verlassen, erfährt Judy von Nick, dass dieser als kleines Kind gemobbt wurde und er deswegen kriminell wurde, da niemand die Füchse in einem anderen Licht sieht. thumb|250px|Nick, Judy und Bellwether beobachten die Verkehrskameras. Judy und Nick treffen sich mit Bellwether, um Zugriff auf die Verkehrskameras zu kriegen. Dort finden sie heraus, dass Manchas von Wölfen entführt wurde, was Judy zu dem Schluss führt, dass dieser das mit „Könige der Nacht“ meinte. Judy und Nick können die entführten Tiere im Cliffside Asylum, einem Irrenhaus, finden. Nachdem die beiden Zeugen werden, wie Bürgermeister Lionheart mit einer Wissenschaftlerin über die Konditionen redet, müssen sie fliehen, da sie entdeckt wurden. Daraufhin kontaktieren sie die Polizei, die das Haus stürmt und die Wissenschaftler und Lionheart festnimmt. Später hält sie zusammen mit Bellwether eine Pressekonferenz, auf dieser sie verkündet, dass die Raubtiere vermutlich aufgrund ihrer uralten Instinkte ausgetickt sind, was die Presse verunsichert. Das verägert allerdings Nick, der auch als Raubtier zählt, da die jetzt die Bevölkerung Angst vor Raubtieren hat. Alle anderen feiern Judy jedoch als Heldin, weshalb sie von Chief Bogo befördert werden soll und das Aushängeschild des Zoomania Police Department werden soll. Judy lehnt dieses Angebot jedoch ab und begibt sich zurück nach Bunnyburrow, um dort auf der Farm ihrer Eltern zu arbeiten. 250px|left|thumb|Judy arbeitet auf der Farm. Während der Arbeit auf der Farm ihrer Eltern trifft sie auf Gideon Grey, welcher sie in ihrer Kindheit geärgert hat. Von ihren Eltern erfährt sie, dass er eng mit ihnen zusammenarbeitet. Gideon entschuldigt sich auch dafür, dass er so gemein in ihrer Kindheit war. Daraufhin kommen ein paar Geschwister von Judy und ihre Eltern halten sie auf, durch die Könige der Nacht zu gehen, eine Pflanze, die am Rand des Feldes wächst. Judy fragt nach und ihre Eltern erzählen ihr, dass ein Verwandter durch diese Pflanze total besessen wurde und ausgerastet ist. Das führt Judy zum Schluss, dass sie falsch lag und alle Tiere von diesem Gift betroffen sein können. Sie nimmt sich ein Auto der Farm und fährt direkt zurück nach Zoomania. 250px|thumb|Judy entschuldigt sich bei Nick. In Zoomania sucht und findet Judy Nick. Sie entschuldigt sich bei ihm, dass sie ihn verraten hat und zusammen nehmen sie wieder die Arbeit an diesem Fall auf. Sie befragen Herzog von Pitzbühl, der Raubkopien von Filmen verkauft, von denen machen noch nichtmal erschienen sind, da er zu Beginn des Films Zwiebeln von Königen der Nacht geklaut hat. Von ihm erhalten sie einen Hinweis, dass er die Pflanze für Doug, ein Schaf, geklaut hat, welches ein geheimes Labor in den U-Bahn-Schächten hat. Sie suchen das Labor auf und finden dort heraus, dass Doug gezielt Raubtiere vergiftet. Als dieser den Waggon verlässt, schließen sie diesen und wollen mit ihm zum Zoomania Police Department fahren, um den Fall aufzuklären. Jedoch lassen Doug und seine Helfer nicht nach und versuchen in den Waggon einzudringen. Sie können mit dem Waggon jedoch entkommen, jedoch explodiert dieser, nachem sie einem anderen U-Bahn-Zug ausweichen mussten. Nick konnte nur eine Dosis des Gifts retten. Sie begeben sich durch das Naturkunde-Musuem auf den Weg zum ZPD. Dort werden sie von Bellwether und Schaf-Polizisten aufgehalten, die das Gift angeblich selber zum ZPD bringen wollen. Judy und Nick trauen ihr jedoch nicht mehr, weshalb Bellwether sie verfolgt. Bei der Verfolgung verletzt sich Judy und Bellwether bekommt das Gift und schießt damit auf Nick. Dieser greift Judy an, während Bellwether ihnen von ihrem Plan erzählt. Als sie fertig ist, wird Nick wieder normal, da er das Gift gegen Beeren ausgetauscht hat und nur so getan hat, als wäre er besessen gewesen. Judy hat mit ihrem Minirecorder aufgenommen, was Bellwether gesagt hat und so kann sie verhaftet werden. thumb|250px|left Aufgrund dieses Falls wird Judy wieder in den Polizeidienst aufgenommen. Monate später besteht auch Nick seine Prüfung und wird der erste Fuchs-Polizist. Die beiden werden Partner und sollen bei ihrem ersten Fall einen Raser ausfindig machen. Sie finden ihn und es stellt sich heraus, dass Flash der Raser ist. Der Film endet mit einem Konzert von Gazelle, die Try Everything singt. Das Konzert ist auch die Überleitung in den Abspann, da man im Hintergrund bereits Mitwirkende des Films sieht. Charaktere *Judy Hopps *Nick Wilde *Gazelle *FlashNeue Charaktere auf usatoday.com enthüllt *Chief Bogo *Bürgermeister Lionheart *Clawhauser *Herzog von Pitzbühl *Bonnie und Stu Hopps *Yax *Bellwether *Mrs. Otterton *Finnick Produktion Der Film wurde von Jared Bush geschrieben und ist für 2016 geplant. Im März 2015 wurde bekanntgegeben, dass Rich Moore den Film leitet und Byron Howard, der ursprünglich den Film leitete, als Co-Director beteiligt ist.„Walt Disney Animation Studios Reveals New Zootopia Concept Art“ auf Comingsoon.net am 3. März 2015 (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 9. September 2018. Am 29. Oktober 2015 gab Moore bekannt, dass die Animation des Films abgeschlossen ist. Entwicklung left|250px|thumb|Frühe Konzepte für den damaligen Titel des Films Laut Howard wird sich Zoomania von anderen anthropomorphen Tierfilmen unterscheiden, in denen Tiere entweder in der natürlichen Welt oder in der menschlichen Welt leben. Das Konzept, in dem Tiere in einer modernen, von Tieren gestalteten Welt leben, wurde von John Lasseter gut aufgenommen, der Howard „in die Luft hob wie ein Baby Simba“, als er die Idee für den Film vorschlug. Im ersten Teil des Films drehte der Film sich um einen Hasen namens Jack Savage, der die Stadt Zootopia verlässt, um die Südsee zu erkunden. Der Film war unter den Titeln Savage City und Savage Seas geplant. Die Filmemacher waren von der Geschichte unbeeindruckt, interessierten sich jedoch für das Konzept einer rein tierischen Stadt, was dem Projekt erlaubte voranzuschreiten.„Some 'Zootopia' Tidbits: Story Origins, Rich Moore's Next Project?“ auf Kyles Animated World am 6. März 2016 (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 9. September 2018. Während die Charaktere als anthropomorphe Tiere dargestellt werden, wurden die Filmemacher von Lasseter dazu gedrängt, die Eigenschaften, die jedes Tier einzigartig machen, mit der Animation und Bewegung, die auf dem Bildschirm dargestellt werden sollten, zu erhalten.„Annecy: Disney Gives Toon Fans a Taste of ‘Zootopia’“. Peter Debruge auf Variety am 16. Juni 2015 (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 9. September 2018. Zu diesem Zweck wurde die Filmcrew auf einer Forschungsreise nach Kenia, Afrika, sowie Disney's Animal Kingdom geschickt, wo sie verschiedene Säugetierarten erforschten. „With next year’s “Zootopia,” Walt Disney Animation Studios promises a different kind of talking animal movie“ auf Inside the Magic am 1. Dezember 2015 (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 9. September 2018. Lebende Tiere, wie Faultiere und Füchse, wurden ebenfalls in das Studiogebäude für weitere, intime Studien gebracht. 250px|thumb|right|Judy Hopps und Nick Wilde - gezeichnet von Nick Orsi Während der Forschung erfuhren die Filmemacher, dass Raubsäuger in der Natur den Raubtieren zahlenmäßig überlegen sind, obwohl die letztere Gruppe im Allgemeinen als dominierende Spezies gilt. Als Antwort darauf wurde die Geschichte darauf zugeschnitten, die Beziehung zwischen der „Raubtier“- und der „Beute“-Gruppe zu zentrieren, während sie die moderne Gesellschaft widerspiegelt, indem sie die Geschichte als eine Allegorie für Rassismus und Vorurteile dienen lässt. In dieser Version wurden Raubtiere, obwohl sie sich weiterentwickelt haben, allgemein als gefährliche Bedrohungen angesehen und wurden im Alltag benachteiligt, um ihre „natürlichen Instinkte“ unter Kontrolle zu halten. Sie mussten sogar ein elektrisches Halsband tragen, was die Beutetiere vor ihren Attacken schützen sollte. Das Konzept des Halsbands blieb während des gesamten Films bestehen, wurde sogar von John Lasseter genehmigt, aber bei der Vorführung für das Team von Pixar waren die Reaktionen negativ. Die Stadt Zoomania galt in diesem Zustand als zu unattraktiv und die Geschichte als zu dunkel, während das Ziel darin bestand, eine Stadt zu schaffen, in die sich die Zuschauer verlieben konnten, während sie einen Film drehten, der trotz seiner ernsten Thematik immer noch ein lustiger Familienfilm sein sollte.Imagining Zootopia. Dokumentation, 2016.The Art of Zootopia. Hardcover-Buch, 2016. Der Charakter Nick Wilde war der Protagonist dieser Version, aber seine Rolle wurde später nach vielen Diskussionen mit Judy Hopps ausgetauscht, da die Filmemacher eine engere Verbindung zu ihr und ihren Problemen hatten, auf die sie in der geteilten Gesellschaft traf.„CS Interview: Building Zootopia with Byron Howard and Rich Moore“. Silas Lesnick auf Comingsoon.net am 1. Dezember 2015 (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 9. September 2018. Wie bereits erwähnt, sind die Hauptprobleme des Films Vorurteile und vorgefasste Meinungen, die auf Stereotypen beruhen. Um dies weiter zu betonen, waren die Kreaturen, die Zoomania bewohnen, auf Säugetiere beschränkt, um ein Gefühl der Trennung zwischen Tieren der Raubtier- und Beute-Mentalität darzustellen; Tiere wie Vögel und Meereslebewesen wurden weggelassen, da die meisten, wenn nicht alle, Konsumenten anderer lebender Organismen sind, was es schwierig macht, sie innerhalb des Status quo des Konflikts der Geschichte einzugrenzen. Der Denkprozess von Stereotypen wurde auch integriert, als man sich entschloss, welche vertraute Spezies als Gegenposition des Films dienen würde. Man entschied sich bewusst für einen Hasen und einen Fuchs, weil sie als „natürliche Feinde“ zählen.„Disney's Zootopia Zootropolis Annecy 2015 Interview“. YouTube. Abgerufen am 10. Januar 2016. Die Stadt Zoomania selbst besteht aus verschiedenen Bezirken, die alle auf die Tiere zugeschnitten sind, die sie bewohnen, in Bezug auf Atmosphäre, Klima und Ausmaß. Um dies zu erreichen, stellten die Filmemacher ein „Umgebungs-Team“ zusammen, das beauftragt wurde, die einzigartigen Räume zu schaffen, in denen die Charaktere den ganzen Film bewohnen. Jeder Bereich wurde so gestaltet, als ob er eine eigene Geschichte hätte und es wurden viele kleine Details hinzugefügt, um die Welt zum Leben zu erwecken. Darüber hinaus benutzte das Studio das „Hyperion-Rendering-Systems“ wieder, das die geometrische Komplexität der realen Welt nachahmt und erstmals in dem früheren Animationsfilm Baymax - Riesiges Robowabohu verwendet wurde. Jeder Bezirk wurde auch nach verschiedenen realen Gebieten modelliert. Zum Beispiel wurde Tundratown, der Bezirk, bestehend aus Tieftemperatur-Säugetieren wie Eisbären, architektonisch von Russland beeinflusst. Sahara Square, ein Gebiet für Hochtemperatur-Säugetiere wie Kamele, wurde im Stil von Las Vegas gehalten. Die Wiedergabe des Schnees und da winterliche Gefühls von Tundratown wurde auch durch den 2013 erschienen Animationsfilm Die Eiskönigin - Völlig unverfroren beeinflusst. Synchronisation Musik Am 25. Juli hat der Komponist begonnen, die Musik für Zoomania zu schreiben. Am 1. November 2015 wurde bekannt gegeben, dass Michael Giacchino, bekannt für seine Arbeit bei Pixar, die Musik für Zoomania schreiben wird. Die Arbeiten wurden am 20. November abgeschlossen. Zusätzlich zur Bekanntgabe, dass Shakira die englische Stimme von Gazelle sprechen wird, wurde bekannt gegeben, dass ihr Charakter das Lied „Try Everything“ singen wird, was von Sia und Stargate geschrieben wird.Michael Giacchino Scoring Disney’s ‘Zootopia’ Rezeption Kritiken Martin Schwickert von der Zeitschrift „Zeit“ bezeichnet den Film als „erfrischend vielschichtig“. Der Filme überzeugt seiner Meinung nach „zuallererst durch seine kreative Kraft“. Außerdem schreibt Schwickert, dass die Metaphorik des Films „auf den aktuellen Zustand unserer Gesellschaft passt“. Er erwähnt dabei Pegida und die sexuellen Übergriffe in der Silvesternacht 2015/16 sowie die allgemeine Rückkehr zur Fremdenfeindlichkeit und zum Rassismus.Martin Schwickert: „Zoomania“: Ein kleiner Hopps für die Menschheit. Veröffentlicht in DIE ZEIT Online am 1. März 2016. Abgerufen am 16. September 2018. Einspielergebnis Zoomania hat 341,3 Millionen US-Dollar in den USA und Kanada und 682,5 Millionen US-Dollar in anderen Ländern für eingespielt, was insgesamt 1,024 Milliarden US-Dollar macht, bei einem Budget von 150 Millionen US-Dollar.Brooks Barnes: „Zootopia’ Tops the Box Office“. Veröffentlicht in The New York Times am 6. März 2016 (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 16. September 2018. Am 18. März 2016 erreichte der Film für die Walt Disney Animation Studios das dritte Mal in Folge die Marke von 500 Millionen US-Dollar, was zuvor Die Eiskönigin - Völlig unverfroren (2013) und Baymax - Riesiges Robowabohu (2016) schafften.Anita Busch: „‘Zootopia’ To Cross $500M Globally Today“. Veröffentlicht auf Deadline Hollywood am 18. März 2016 (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 16. September 2018.Scott Mendelson: „Box Office: Disney's 'Zootopia' Tops $500M Worldwide“. Veröffentlicht auf Forbes am 18. März 2016 (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 16. September 2018. Am 5. April wurde Zoomania der erste Film aus 2016, der mehr als 800 Millionen US-Dollar in Ticketverkäufen einspielte,Nancy Tartaglione und Anita Busch: „‘Zootopia’ Hops To $800M+ Global; Top 2016 Grosser Still Has Play To Come“. Veröffentlicht am 5. April 2016 (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 16. September 2018. und am 24. April wurde er der erste Film aus 2016, der die 900 Millionen US-Dollar Marke erreichte.Nancy Tartaglione: „‘Jungle Book’ A $341.3M Offshore Beast As ‘Huntsman’ Musters $79.1M; ‘Zootopia’ Tops $900M Global – Int’l B.O. Final“. Veröffentlicht auf Deadline Hollywood am 25. April 2016. Abgerufen am 16. September 2018. Am 5. Juni überschritt der Film die 1-Milliarden-Dollar-Marke und wurde damit zum zweiten Film von 2016 (nach Captain America: Civil War), dem vierten Animationsfilm (nach Toy Story 3, Die Eiskönigin - Völlig unverfroren und Minions), dem elften Disney-Film (dritter Disney-Zeichentrickfilm) und der sechsundzwanzigste Film insgesamt, der diesen Meilenstein erreichte.Nancy Tartaglione: „‘Zootopia’ Hops Past $1B Global Box Office; Disney’s 11th Time Over The Mark“. Veröffentlicht auf Deadline Hollywood am 5. Juni 2016. Abgerufen am 16. September 2018. Weltweit war Zoomania der vier erfolgreichste Film 2016 (hinter Captain America: Civil War, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story und Findet Dorie), „2016 WORLDWIDE GROSSES“. Box Office Mojo. Abgerufen am 16. September 2018. der zweitstärkste Animationsfilm von 2016, der zweitbeste Walt Disney Animation Studios Film aller Zeiten während seiner ursprünglichen Veröffentlichung (nach Die Eiskönigin - Völlig unverfroren), und der 30.-höchste Film aller Zeiten. Deadline Hollywood berechnete den Nettogewinn des Films auf 294,9 Millionen US-Dollar, was ihn zum fünftmeisten profitablen Veröffentlichung von 2016 machte.Mike Fleming Jr: „No. 5 ‘Zootopia’ Box Office Profits – 2016 Most Valuable Movie Blockbuster Tournament“. Veröffentlich auf Deadline Hollywood am 29. März 2017 (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 16. September 2018. Galerie Das Disney Wiki hat hier eine Galerie zu Zoomania. Trivia *Regisseur Byron Howard wollte mit Zooomania eine Hommage an Robin Hood von 1973 mit moderner CG-Technologie schaffen, da dies in seiner Kindheit sein Lieblingsfilm war. *Clark Spencer wurde von Das Dschungelbuch inspiriert an Zoomania zu arbeiten. *Auf englischen Plakaten für den Film gibt es verschiedene Tier-Parodien auf reale Filme. *Im Film gibt es einige Smartphones, die an die von Apple angelehnt sind, jedoch statt einem angebissenen Apfel eine Karotte als Logo haben. *Zusammen mit Vaiana - Das Paradies hat einen Haken ist Zoomania seit 2002 der erste Animationsfilm der Walt Disney Animation Studios, der mit einem anderen Animationsfilm des Studios im selben Jahr veröffentlicht wird. *Während Zoomania eine reine Säugetier-Stadt ist, wurde angedeutet, dass es noch andere Städte für andere Tiere wie Vögel und Reptilien gibt.With next year’s “Zootopia,” Walt Disney Animation Studios promises a different kind of talking animal movieZootopia': 20 Things to Know about Disney’s Latest Animated Adventure *Im Film wimmelt es von "Easter Eggs", d.h. Anspielungen auf Szenen oder Charaktere aus anderen Filmen, v.a. Animationsfilme von Disney und Pixar, aber auch von anderen Studios, sowie auf real existierende Firmen und deren Produkte, z.B.: Cub Soda - Club Soda (Tafelwasser), Frozen Yakgurt - Frozen Yogurt, Roaring Stones - Rolling Stones, Kodiak - Kodak, Furs National Bank - First National Bank, Zoogle - Google *Einige Charaktere basieren im Erscheinungsbild auf Figuren aus früheren Animationsfilmen, so ist z.B. Nick Wilde eindeutig der Figur Robin Hood aus dem gleichnamigen älteren Disney Zeichentrickfilm nachempfunden (hierzu siehe auch Punkt 1) *Das Pixar-Easter-Egg "A113" (für die Raumnummer eines Seminarraumes in der Ausbildung zum Animator) ist wahrscheinlich verschlüsselt im Film versteckt: Die Nummern der ersten drei Wagen des Zuges, mit dem Judy nach Zoomania fährt, sind "6", "7" und "13". 7-6="1", mit der "13" des ersten Waggons gibt zusammen "113". Die Zahl 113 findet sich noch an anderer Stelle, nämlich als Teil des Kennzeichens des Transporters des (erwachsenen) Gideon Grey, "JED3113" Einzelnachweise Navigation ar:زوتروبوليس da:Zootropolis en:Zootopia es:Zootopia fi:Zootropolis – eläinten kaupunki fr:Zootopie (film) id:Zootopia it:Zootropolis nl:Zootropolis pl:Zwierzogród (film) pt:Zootrópolis pt-br:Zootopia: Essa Cidade é o Bicho ro:Zootopia ru:Зверополис (мультфильм) vi:Zootopia zh:動物方城市 Kategorie:Animationsfilme Kategorie:Filmkomödien Kategorie:Familienfilme Kategorie:3D-Filme Kategorie:Filme von den Walt Disney Animation Studios Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:2016 Filme Kategorie:Zoomania Kategorie:Meisterwerke-Reihe